His Secret
by LunaBeth203
Summary: All these years, Harry has carefully hidden his other scars, never letting anyone see them. But being the Boy-Who-Lived, secrets never stay secrets.*Semi-Graphic Abuse*
1. Chapter 1

Sirius stepped out of the darkness of the living room and into the fiery glow which was emitted off the gas lamps in the gloomy hall of 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked up at his godfather, glittering emerald eyes meeting warm brown ones, and smiled. For the first time in weeks he felt safe and _wanted_.

Sirius hugged Harry, but as Sirius' hands made contact with Harry's back Sirius could feel Harry flinch, if he could see Harry's face he would have seen a look of pain cross Harry's face. Motioning for Harry to follow him, Sirius headed back into the living room. Closing the door behind him, Sirius muttered _"Lumos"_ and the lights flickered on.

"So, Harry, how've you been?" Sirius asked.

"All right I suppose, what about you?" Sirius gave a sigh of relief, the way Harry had flinched away from him had worried him.

"Fine, let's go find some food." Harry looked a bit confused, why had Sirius made him come to a room just to ask if he was OK?

But just as Harry turned to the door Sirius saw the tiniest bit of exposed skin above his neck line, whether this was just a rash or something bigger to explain the flinching.

"Harry take off your shirt." Harry gaped at Sirius.

"Wh-what?"

"Take off your shirt."

"I'd rather not thanks." Harry replied, suddenly cool.

"I'm your godfather, do as you're told." Sirius matched Harry's cold tone.

_Do as you're told._ Those words were always coupled with a punishment.

"Please don't make me." Harry's voice had suddenly become fearful. "They told me never to show anybody." Sirius was startled by the sudden voice change.

"Harry." He said softly, Harry looked away stubbornly. "Harry, look at me." Sirius took Harry by the chin and turned his face to him.

"I can't." Harry managed to choke out. His world was falling apart his one big secret. The one thing nobody could find out. Tears began to cascade down his cheeks.

"Please Harry, I want to help." Sirius was begging now.

"Fine." Harry sobbed, they'd kill him if they found out he'd told, but Sirius wouldn't leave him alone unless he told now.

Harry pulled off his shirt to reveal a horrific sight. Across his chest were dozens of red whelps, slits and bruises, some looked new, others were crusted and most looked infected. The most noticeable of all however were words which seemed to have been branded into him, they looked quite new too. They spelt out _ALL YOUR FAULT. _Sirius didn't know what to think, he couldn't help but notice how Harry's ribcage stuck out.

"Turn around." he whispered. The back was worse, more whelps, slits and bruises but worst of all, more words. Across his shoulder blades the word _BURDEN_ stood out, looking older more like scars that would never fade, and across his lower back was the word _FREAK._

Sirius just stared, anger boiling inside him. He heard the door open, Harry froze, his heart pounding. Sirius looked to the door and saw Fred and George standing there staring in disbelief.

"Fred, George, go. Tell no one what you have seen and tell Molly we'll have dinner later." Fred and George nodded before backing out the room, as the door closed behind the Sirius and Harry heard their soft whispers.

"There, I've shown you, can I go now?" Harry said coldly, he tried to grab his top but Sirius was quicker.

"No, you need to show Remus and Dumbledore." Sirius replied, his insides aching with sadness every time he saw the wounds.

"Why?It's not they should care or anything." Harry muttered.

"Harry people care about and and people love you, and we need to sort out this." Sirius waved his hand, indicating Harry's wounds.

"Why though? It doesn't bother me." Sirius was appalled at how his godson thought that these injuries were okay.

"Harry you don't know how serious this is, how wrong it is." Sirius tried to explain.

"Do I need to know? I can deal with it. Just leave me alone." Sirius flicked his wand and a silvery dog flew out, Harry sighed. "Why can't you just mind your own business for once, why can't anybody just leave me alone?" he shouted, but before Sirius could answer the fire erupted in green flames and Dumbledore stepped out quickly followed by Lupin and then to Sirius' surprise followed by Snape.

***Flashback***

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk planning his lessons for the new year, but looked up in mild surprise as Albus Dumbledore walked quickly through the door.

"Albus, for what do I owe this honour." Snape sneered sarcastically.

"We have a problem at Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore seemed slightly out of breath.

"Black run out of toilet paper?" Snape's eyes went back to the lesson plan.

"No, Harry Potter has arrived and Sirius said he has been suffering some sort of abuse." Dumbledore's tone became increasingly worried. Snape snorted.

"The boy's probably just walked into a door and has a tiny bruise, Albus I really don't have time for this."

"Sirius said it was urgent."

"The Potter boy is probably bragging about tumbling down the stairs."

"Severus please."

"Fine, but I will tell you know the boy doesn't know the meaning of abuse, Prince Potter is exactly that, a Prince." Severus spat.

***End of Flashback***

Harry dived behind the sofa when he saw Dumbledore come out of the fire. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Snape but made no further comment.

"Harry, come out." Dumbledore coaxed.

"No." was the muffled reply from behind the sofa.

"Potter stop wasting everybody's time and get out here." Snape said snidely. Harry was struck with an idea, he popped his head out from behind the sofa.

"See I'm fine, Sirius was just overreacting."

"Harry you know you're not, get out from there." Sirius growled.

Harry gulped the air, he had to do this, if not somebody would drag him out, he might as well walk out with dignity now than ashamed later, and with that thought in mind he stepped out from behind the sofa.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with anger, Lupin's features turned wolf like, Snape stared.

This was no normal occurrence, quickly putting two and two together finally believed Harry's abuse was true and knew who had done it. The Dursleys.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape looked into Harry's eyes. He had had many abused students to deal with, no as bad as this however, and when he looked in each of their eyes he usually saw the same things, sadness, fear, pain and resignation. But looking into Harry's emerald orbs, he did not see any of these things, what he saw was, determination, it was the look Lily had so often had in her eyes. Snape couldn't help but be a little pleased the boy had some fight left in him. Dumbledore would surely leave it to him to help Potter to deal with this abuse, and it would be so much easier to help a boy with some courage.

"Lupin and I shall go down to the kitchens as we are not of any help here, and Harry, no we shall not breathe a word of what we have seen to anybody." Dumbledore said, and with that he and Lupin left the room.

"Po-Harry, how long has this been going on?" Snape began, he always asked these questions to any student who came to him.

"Why did you call me Harry, I'm Potter to you and I always will be." Harry growled.

"Because I am here to help you Harry, I know what you are dealing with."

"I don't need your help, I'm fine by myself thanks." Harry replied, his voice cold.

"Harry, in your mind you have formed a mental barrier, it will be weak and easy to penetrate although you may think you have control now when that barrier falls you need to know how to cope. In his mind however he was thinking, why this student? Helping students deal with abuse he could do, but helping Prince Potter?

"Why do you want to help me?" Harry asked, his voice no longer cool. Maybe, just maybe, he would allow Snape to help him.

"Harry, as I have said, I understand the pain you are feeling, and I pity you." Severus tried, but realised it was the wrong thing to say when Harry exploded.

"PITY ME! I DON'T WANT PITY I WANT TO BE NORMAL, SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET THE MERLIN OUT OF MY LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I DO NOT NEED PITY, I AM NOT WEAK!" Harry panted slightly, trying to get his breath back after his tirade. Snape also took a deep breath, this was Lily's son, he had be abused, you need to help him. Snape was just about to try and reason with the Potter brat, no, Harry, but Sirius interrupted.

"Snivellus, why don't you just take your over large nose and greasy hair and get out of here? I can deal with this." Snape looked at Sirius in disgust before storming out of the room.

"Sirius, why is this happening to me? I was fine, now everybody's sticking there noses where they don't belong. I WANT PEOPLE TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Harry, calm down, take deep breaths, that's it. Now put your shirt back on, good boy. I need to explain something to you." Harry stood there, quiet and ashamed as Sirius began,

"When I left home, as you know I went to your dad's place, but they found out my secret as I have now found out yours. The day before I had left home and many times before that I had been beaten. The Potters helped me in every way they could think of, but they did not help me until I accepted their help. Always they made sure I knew they were there for me, that as soon as I was ready to talk they were there to listen, and it was not until three months after I arrived I accepted. From then on my life only got better, yes there were times I hated reliving the pain, but it helped. So all I want you to know, Harry, is that I'm here for you." Harry looked at Sirius before nodding and heading out of the closed door, but to his surprise, Sirius did not stop him from leaving him, he just let him go.

****************HP***********(The Next Day)******************HP*****************

Ron came sprinting into the kitchen where Sirius was absent-mindedly flicking through the _Daily Prophet_, Sirius looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's Harry, he's gone." Ron panted.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, if you read it and didn't review please let me know why!

WHERE'S HARRY GONE! find out in the next chapter of, DUN DUN DUN, His Secret!


	3. Chapter 3

A SHOUT OUT TO ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE WORLD PEACE LOVE PERCYBETH WHO HAS NOW BECOME MY BETA AND HAS HELPED ME THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK! you should really thank her for this chapter as she was so much help.

Harry POV  
>Pain coursed through my body as the slashes of the thick blood splattered belt battered my back. What had I done to deserve this, I thought, but then the memory of Cedric, my weakness of telling my Godfather, and the murder of my parents, came rushing back into my mind. I deserved this, I deserved worse, now I relished in the pain, wishing for more. I needed to pay.<p>

**HP**

"It's Harry, he's gone." Ron panted.  
>Sirius felt waves of panic engulf him. Where would Harry have gone? Evaluating the options in his mind Sirius came to two conclusions. Harry was either at the Leaky Cauldron or, Merlin forbid, the Dursleys. Taking a deep breath Sirius tried to calm himself. He needed help, and he knew the only people in this house that could give it to him.<p>

"Ron, go to bed. I'll find Harry by morning." Sirius commanded, and before Ron could protest gave him 'The Look'. Anyone who knew Sirius knew this Look, and they knew not to argue with it. Ron gave Sirius one last beseeching look before tramping back to his room.

Sirius watched Ron, and, once he was sure the door was firmly shut, tiptoed softly up the creaky wooden staircase. Finally Sirius stopped in front of Fred and George's door. He knocked twice before he heard frantic scuffling and whispers of "Shove it under the bed, it's our last box, mum can't confiscate it."

"Fred, George, it's Sirius open the door." he whispered through the keyhole. Sirius heard two sighs of relief before the door swung open to revile the identical, tousle haired twins.

Quickly slipping into the room Sirius began without hesitation, "I know earlier you saw Harry, well he's run away. I have two idea's where he might have gone either the Leaky Cauldron or the Dursleys. I know, why would he have gone there? Two reasons, guilt and fear, just trust me. First we're going to check the Leaky Cauldron, I'm going as Snuffles and I'll transfigure you guys to look like other people. Any questions?" Fred and George just stared at Sirius mouths gaping. "No, good. Fred, you first."

Fred took a silent step forward and allowed Sirius to begin the transfigurations. When he had finished Fred had dirty blonde shoulder length hair, a long nose, and deep brown eyes. George stared at his twin in a shocked silence before Sirius began on him. When finished with George, Sirius stepped back to look at a young man with short chocolaty hair and hazel eyes.  
>Soon, Fred, George and Sirius (who went with Fred in the form of Snuffles), had stepped into the kitchen's emerald flames and shouted, "Leaky Cauldron.".<p>

**HP**

"HOW. DARE. YOU. RUN. AWAY. YOU. INSOLENT. WEAK. FREAK. YOU. ARE. AN UNWANTED. BURDEN. AND. YOU. WILL. PAY." each word was punctuated with, a whip, a punch or a kick.

Harry felt the pain and relished in it, he didn't cry out or give any sign of resignation or pain. To be honest, Harry wished to be beaten to death, he could never face anybody in the Wizards World again, their so called saviour, The-Boy-Who-Lived, revealed to be a weak freak.

"What are you, boy?" Vernon asked, a sneering smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"I'm a freak, I'm a burden, I'm weak, I'm unwanted, I'm useless, I don't deserve to walk this planet and everything is all my fault." Harry replied in a monotone.

"Good." Vernon smiled as he continued to abuse Harry. The world became fuzzy, and voices became muffled. Harry, recognizing this feeling forced himself to remain conscious. He would not portray weakness of any kind in front of the Dursleys.

"Petunia, dear, would you get me the special belt?" Harry tried his best to mask the horror he was feeling, and replace it with an expressionless face of indifference.

Petunia passed the metal studded belt to Vernon who began, once again, the thrashing.  
>Then there was a loud knock at the door. Harry, bloody and bruised, was shoved quickly into the cupboard along with any evidence. The cupboard was locked and the front door opened.<p>

**HP**

Stepping out of the fire George joined Fred and Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron bar.  
>"So, what now?" he asked. In reply Snuffles gave a low whine and began to walk in the directions of the rooms.<p>

"Seriously Sirius?" Fred asked as a small grin appeared on his face at the pun, but even in dog form Sirius was pretty good at giving the Look and Fred was quickly solemn.

So that's how the three of them found themselves walking into rooms. Some empty and others not so empty. The first of the occupied rooms had a family sitting around the kitchen table, discussing the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.

"But he's the-Boy-Who-Lived. Why would he lie?" the mother asked.

"It's not his fault, dear, it's probably that crackpot Dumbledore finally showing his age, and has Harry brain-washed." the father replied and the small girl piped up,

"Daddy, there's a doggy in the doorway."

"Wh-?" the man whipped around, wand out. Sirius gave a dangerously low growl and slowly passed through room.

The next room was worse. A man and woman, both in their early twenties, were stuck in a tight embrace on the sofa. Sirius looked on not bothered by the scene, but both Fred and George quickly moved on.

Then worse of all was next. A woman wrapped only in a towel answered the door and seeing the large, black, Grimm-like, dog, quickly raised her arms in serenader. After this incident the boys decided they needed a different strategy.

Then Fred remembered something. The Leaky Cauldron always had kept a log book on who was staying. So downstairs they went, to find quite a commotion. The family, the couple and the woman who was now, fortunately, wearing a bath robe. This chaos was enough for Sirius to slip the log book out of the drawer, and Fred and George flipped through it. Seeing no mention of Harry's name, Sirius cursed angrily.

That was how they ended up knocking on the Dursley's door.

**HP**

Vernon opened the door, silently cursing whoever it was interrupting his hobby. Opening the door he barely saw the long, dark haired man before he felt a fist implant itself heavily into his face. Blinded with blood, shock and pain, Vernon felt three figures push their way past him.

"Who do you think you are? bursting into my home, abusing me and my privacy!" he said. Well, he tried to through the flow of blood gushing out of his nose.

"Sirius Black, convicted murderer, here's my card." Sirius said and punched him again.

"What do you want?" Sirius could see the fear in Vernon's eyes, like a cornered rabbit.

"Where's Harry Potter?"

"He's not here." Vernon spat through another mouthful of blood.

"Yeah, and we're not twins." George interjected sarcastically.

"He's not here!" Petunia piped up in a very high pitched voice, standing in front of the cupboard beneath the stairs.

"You!" Sirius spat, as if he had a horrible taste in his mouth. "Lily's own sister! Her own flesh and blood. You betrayed her, didn't you even consider her when you did that to her son? Your own nephew? And you don't even look ashamed." Sirius just shook his head. An awkward silence followed.

"What was that?" Fred asked, looking around for the source of a faint whimpering he heard.

"In there." George replied, picking up on the noise his twin had heard, and pointed at the cupboard Petunia was standing in front. Vernon moved forward, as if to stop them from entering. Sirius flicked his wand and Vernon was suddenly stuck in a full body bind. Petunia shrieked and scuttled away from the cupboard.

"Alohamora." Sirius whispered, and the cupboard creaked open to reveal a truly horrific sight.

There was Harry, bathed in his own blood, bare chested and back covered in slashes all bleeding openly, all the old scars and welts had been aggravated and were now oozing. Harry himself was unconscious, face down in his own blood.

Sirius' initiative took over immediately. Before he could even comprehend the scene before him

George.

"Turn him over, he needs to breathe. Sit him up. That's right, careful of his back."

Once he was sure Harry was in the best position possible he turned back to the Dursleys. Anger whirled inside him, his grey eyes hardening. Quickly he shot a series of spells, curses and hexes at Vernon, finally leaving him as a pile of collapsed fat. Then slowly, very slowly, he turned to Petunia. Who was cowering in the corner of the hall.

"Muuuuuuuuum, why have you stopped beat-" Dudley had lumbered in from the living room, ice cream in one hand and a sweets wrapper in the other. Petunia quickly jumped in front of him. Sirius was painfully reminded of Lily's last stand to save her son, Sirius carelessly waved his wand and they both screamed and collapsed.

"Come on, boys, let's get him out of this hell hole."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You Peace Love Harry Potter for betaing I need you!

His Secret Chapter 4

As Sirius burst through the emerald flames into the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place Molly sat up in alarm.

"Sirius, Fred, George, Harry, where?" she stuttered.

"Molly, please don't ask questions." Sirius begged as he strode through the kitchen and into the living room where he gingerly place Harry on the sofa.

"Sirius, what happened?" Molly asked staring at Harry's limp body.

"I know it's hard to believe, but Harry has been abused." Sirius said solemnly as he looked at his godson, the pain obvious in his eyes.

"By his aunt and uncle?" Molly asked tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Yes." Sirius stated simply. The twins stood on either side of their mother, patting her back comfortingly.

HPHPHPHPHP

"Harry?" Sirius creeped quietly into Harry and Ron's shared room. The boy in question was lying on the bed, ignorant to Sirius's presence in the room.

It had been a week since Harry was brought back from the Dursley's, and although his wounds had been healed he was left with scars, both physical and emotional.

"Harry?" Sirius asked again, desperate for an answer from the fifteen year old, knowing no answer would come Sirius began talking, "Harry, if you want someone to talk to, I'm here, I always will be." After a minute of agonizing silence Sirius walked out of the room.

HPHPHPHPHP

"Did he say anything?"

The kitchen was fit to burst holding all the Weasleys plus Hermione around the table. Silently Sirius shook his head, sliding into the empty seat next to Ginny, and put his head in his hands.

"I'm going to talk to him." Ginny announced, everyone stared at Ginny. If Sirius, his _Godfather_, couldn't get him to talk. How would Ginny, his best friends little sister, do it? But the Weasley's knew not to underestimate the sheer power that slim body held.

HPHPHPHPHP

"Harry, do you realize how much I and everyone else wants to talk to you?" Ginny asked sitting on the end of Harry's bed. Unless she was imagining it, Ginny was sure she'd seen Harry stir at the sound of her voice. "I don't care what you talk about just talk, please." Tension hung in the room, like a thick blanket pushing down on their souls.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry's voice was hoarse from lack of use, but beneath the ragged words Ginny sensed a hint of desperation, and something that terrified her. Fear.

"You don't have to, please Harry, just talk about something." Ginny pleaded.

"I don't?" Harry asked, eyes wide, it broke Ginny's heart how innocent he looked.

"No. How about we talk about Quidditch." Ginny suggested, and that is how one hour later Sirius found them, talking and laughing together. He smiled to himself, this is what he should have done from the beginning. Red headed women always cheer Potters up.

HPHPHPHPHP

As the weeks leading up to the start of term passed Harry creeped slowly out of his shell. Nightmares were frequent yet expected, but he had still talked to nobody about what had actually happened at the Dursleys. Ginny, Fred and George were spending more and more time with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but nobody had any objections to this. In fact, Harry was glad for there company as Hermione kept wanting Harry to talk about his problems and Ron, being Ron, just nodded along with her, but when Ginny, Fred and George were there they quickly changed the subject.

Although Harry still flinched when somebody surprised him he was becoming much more accustom to normal life and no longer eating as if he'd never see the next meal (which usually amounted in him throwing up, his stomach unable to cope with the sudden rush of food).

A little too quickly for Harry's liking the 1st of September came.

The chaos in number 12 Grimmauld Place was never ending on the first day of school, normally it was horrible, but this year it was horrific.

"Mum! Where's my other sock?" George bellowed.

"Mum! I've lost my wand!" Fred shouted.

"Mum! Fred's stolen my Prefect badge!" Ron yelled.

"Mum! George stole my potions book!" Ginny screamed.

Add in a barking Sirius and a flying spoon, you can probably tell why Molly was almost in tears. Harry however liked it. It allowed him to blend in, to disappear. He was good at this and enjoyed viewing the scene as if he was not there, just watching.

Soon enough however they were on the Hogwarts express. Sirius had told Harry that if he ever needed him he was only a letter or Floo call away, but until next time they saw each other, trust the Professors and stick with your friends. Molly had made a big fuss about their departure and given them all sandwiches for the train ride.

Harry stared out of the window at the flashes of rolling hills they passed, and a small smile creeped onto his face. He was finally to the place where he belonged; he was finally going _home_. Home, the word almost felt foreign on his tongue. Before Hogwarts he hadn't had a home, just a cupboard. As soon as these thoughts reached Harry's mind he pushed them away, he wouldn't think about that place today, nor ever again if he could help it.

"I see famous Harry Potter has returned. I was half expecting you to run away now the Dark Lord has come back. Obviously you cannot deny yourself of the stares, obviously you would perish without the fame. You see Potter, I have worked something out this summer, you are nothing. You only have fame but other than that, you are useless." Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway of the compartment a smirk plastered on his face. Harry's mind was reeling, his eyes unseeing. Ron stood up wand drawn, Ginny shot a bat-bogey hex at Draco before sitting beside Harry, Hermione was restraining Ron, and Fred and George glared after the pale figure of Draco Malfoy now fleeing from the flying bogeys- a glare which you could see meant, we'll get you later.

Harry heard a roar before he fell into the scene before him.

"_You useless boy! Can you not do anything right?" Aunt Petunia, looking as horse-like as ever, was standing before a six-year-old version of Harry._

"_Please, Aunt Petunia, please don't tell Uncle Vernon. I can fix it I'll make some more eggs." the six year old pleaded._

"_You deserve everything you get you useless lump! Of course I will tell Vernon, you need to be taught!"_

"_No! Please, don't!"_

"Harry! Harry can you hear me?" Ginny was beside Harry gently shaking his arm, trying to get him to answer. Harry jumped violently, eyes scanning the compartment lingering on the dark corners.

"Harry, are you all right mate?" Concern was etched into Ron's freckled face. Harry tried to nod but ended up jerking his head stiffly.

"No, you're not. Harry what did you see?" Hermione's voice was full of worry, Harry shook his head, eyes wide. "But Harry-" Hermione started to wheedle, but Fred interrupted,

"Hermione, he doesn't want to talk about it." he said ending the conversation.

"So..." Ron said, trying to fill the rather awkward silence.

"So what?" Ginny snapped, she was whispering reassurances to Harry who seemed to perk up at whatever she was saying.

"Um, so who do you think will be the new DADA teacher?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's someone good." George yawned, stretching his arms.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry didn't pay attention to whatever Dumbledore or the pink toad like lady, Umbridge, (who would be the new DADA teacher) said and soon they were being dismissed. Harry followed Fred and George as Hermione and Ron were doing Prefect duties and they were discussing what everyone else in the Great Hall were.

"Why do we need to meet at seven tomorrow, why not just say it now?" George wondered aloud.

"Huh?" Harry asked, having not listened to Dumbledore's speech.

"Dumbledore wants to see everyone here tomorrow evening at seven, dunno why though." Fred supplied.

"Oh." Harry didn't really care, he just wanted to make it through this year quietly, make sure nobody else found out about his secret, and pass his OWLs.

HPHPHPHPHP

"Hey Fred, George." It was Seamus and Dean.

"Hey."

"This year guess who we played a prank on." Dean said eagerly.

"Who?" George sighed, at the start of each year Seamus and Dean played a prank on somebody in Gryffindor and told Fred and George about it, as if trying to seek their approval.

"Harry Potter." Seamus sniggered.

"What?" Fred snapped.

"We locked him in the cupboard in the charms room, how about that?" Seamus puffed his chest out proudly.

"YOU IDIOTS!" George yelled and with that the twins sprinted to the charms classroom.

Can I please get up to 10 reviews I have seven and I was not going to update until I had 10 but I felt mean then.

Oh and can anyone come up with a really good summary! I need one I'm rubbish at summarys and I want more people to read it so I'm trying to make the summary better.

**WARNING- A BIG TWIST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY GODS I JUST REALISED I HAVEN'T POSTED THIS CHAPTER YET I WAS GOING TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT SAID THAT I HADN'T UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER I AM SO SORRY I'VE HAD THIS WRITTEN FOR AGES AND NOT UPLOADED I FEEL SO BAD!**

**AN- Somebody questioned why Harry was locked in a cupboard- Seamus and Dean are supposed to like him! The first of my reasons for them doing this is it was a prank to catch Fred and George's attention (not a very good one but it DEFINATELY caught their attention), secondly- This is sort of instead of the argument between Seamus and Harry about him lying, Seamus is convinced he is a liar and therefore isn't as kind to him as he has been in previous years, Dean on the other hand I think one may have been convinced by Seamus and two would have been angry at Harry as it was his GIRLFRIEND who spent the whole journey with Harry instead of him. Thirdly- I needed him to be. I hope that is an adequate explanation.**

**DEDICATED TO PEACE LOVE HARRY POTTER FOR HER JUST PLAIN AWESOMENESS!**

**Hi, sorry about the wait guys. I've been planning this chapter for ages, and I had a bad case of writers block and I've had to go back to school September 5th so I've been having last minute school shopping ect. I've also had loads of homework now I'm back at school and I'm lucky if I can write 10 minutes a night! I'm so sorry. Firstly I'd like to thank some reviews I couldn't reply by pm to.**

**Potterobsesser- Thank you so much! This was one of the nicest reviews I've ever received.**

**Rs- I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, please forgive me, this chapter took a while to plan out.**

**Harrypotterobsesser- REALLY? Aw thanks!**

**NeverLetTheDreamsFall- I know they were being quite mean, I updated as soon as I could.**

**Okay, Thank you everybody for the reviews they mean everything to me and the do help me write faster! I have 22 at the moment could I please get that up to 25 or 30 PLEASE?**

**Back to the story!**

_A silence filled with agony. A child locked in a dark cupboard. It's whimpers unheard in the beautiful darkness. The whispers for help. The cries of pain. All unheard in the beautiful darkness. The child's piteous sobs quietened. The echoing silence inviting. The haunting monster approaching. Light. Sound. The child had adapted to the darkness, to the silence and begins shivering. The monster was back and the light which showed his wounds and burnt his eyes, the noise which was of shouting voices and reminded him. He was weak. Useless. A burden. A freak. The pain was back and the boy wished for the beautiful darkness, the inviting silence, but he did not want to find it there, anywhere but there._

"He should be in here, Alohamora." Fred's voice cut sharply through the thick silence. As the cupboard door swung open to reveal Harry, arms wrapped firmly around his legs which were drawn tight against his chest. He was shaking.

"Harry, it's okay it's me George." George whispered as he noticed Harry jerk away from them.

"I don't want to go back." Harry breathed his voice weak, eyes wide and frightened.

"You won't have to, your safe now, we're at Hogwarts." Fred tried to console the terrified boy.

"Cupboard. Dark. Uncle." Harry continued to mutter as he edged slowly out of the cupboard.

"Harry, listen. Nobody will ever lock you in a cupboard again. Ever. You hear me?" George said clearly, looking Harry straight in the eye. Harry nodded mutely and slowly raised to his feet.

"Come on lets go back to the common room. Harry you look like you could use some sleep." Fred said walking towards the door with George and Harry following.

Harry walked straight passed all the piercing stares in the common room and then went straight to bed.

"_HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU, YOU ARE STILL A FREAK!" Uncle Vernon spat as an eleven year old boy cowered in front of the fire, shivering in spite of it's warmth._

"_Please, sir, I didn't mean for this. It's not my fault." he whimpered._

"_EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT, FREAK!" Vernon roared._

"_I'm not a freak!" the small boy yelled back before covering his mouth in horror. He didn't know why he had said that. Why did he say that?_

"_What did you say?" Vernon breathed, his voice dangerously low._

"_Nothing." Harry whispered._

"_You are a freak. I think I must leave you with a reminder. Think of it as…a going away present. From me." Vernon smiled maliciously. Harry closed his eyes; he knew what was coming. Sure enough he felt the searing burning, pain numbing all his senses. He couldn't even hear his own screams. Slowly everything went black, but as he was about to give in to the welcome mute darkness and place of no feeling, he felt a glass of iced water hit his face. Of course, I need to feel the pain to learn it._

"Harry! Wake up." Ron shook his friend, desperate to wake him from his nightmare.

"I'll go get McGonagall." Neville said before running out of the dorm. Seamus and Dean stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Dean, go get the twins. Seamus, go get Ginny and Hermione." Ron ordered as he continued to command Harry to wake up. Both boys nodded and scuttled out of the room, terrified.

"Freak." Harry mumbled.

"No Harry, you're not a freak." Ron muttered back. Harry sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

"Mr. Potter, are you all right?" McGonagall had rushed in, tartan dressing gown slung carelessly over her long night gown. Harry stared ahead of him, unseeing.

"Harry!" the twins burst in both very pale.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny came running in, Ginny ran and kneeled next to Harry, whispering incomprehensibly to him. McGonagall tried to coax Harry into coming with her but he shook his head and somehow the twins managed to convince her to leave and let them deal with her little lion cub. Finally after about an hour of Ginny's reassurances Harry fell asleep.

"So, what do you think it was about?" Fred whispered as to not disturb the four sleeping boys.

"I dunno, but he kept whispering freak." Ron shrugged.

HPHPHPHPHP

The first day of lessons passed uneventfully for Harry. The new Professor, Umbridge, seemed to take a disliking to Harry, but Harry ignored it. He was used to it after all.

At seven o'clock that night the whole school was gathered in the Great Hall, eagerly awaiting Dumbledore's announcement.

"I am sure you have waited long enough. For the next month we are trying something that we haven't tried for a while here at Hogwarts. Each and everyone of you are going to share your biggest insecurity. What I mean by this is, you will have what you are most ashamed or embarrassed by pasted on your back, tonight the House Elves will take your robes and use their own special brand of magic to find your biggest insecurity. Tomorrow I will expect each and every one of you to be wearing your branded robes, if you are not you are automatically going to be the first on the list. This means you will be the first, at the end of the month, to give a speech about your insecurity which each of you will have to do. The last time we did this, it worked wonderfully, it helped almost the whole school and created a strong bond between the students, something we needed at the time and it is what we need now. You are dismissed." There were loud screeches as the benches were dragged away from the table, but they were barley heard over the nervous chatters of the students. Nobody was looking forward to the next day, but no one was dreading it as much as a certain Harry Potter. He could see his robe now, ABUSED. Another reminder.

A/N- So, what do you think? Tell me in a review! I am thinking of writing a side story to this, as this will focus on Harry but I was thinking of one to include the other Hogwarts students and a little more on their insecurities. I was thinking of calling it insecurities and it would also include the students who did this last time, that's right THE MARAUDERS! Tell me what you think should I do it?

**Add the name of your story and a short summary in your review and I will advertise it in the next chapter, if I have read it I will include a comment of my own! Sorry again for the wait, like I said earlier, school is hard. **

**I WILL UPLOAD AS SOON AS I HAVE 30 REVIEWS I HAVE 22 AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY WRITTEN SO IT SHOULDN'T BE TOO HARD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- WOW! You guys did awesome with the reviews! I uploaded as soon as possible! Thanks!**

That night Harry couldn't sleep; he lay awake in bed dreading the next day. Tomorrow everyone would know, tomorrow will show what a freak he really was, tomorrow his only secret will be out. Deciding that he would never sleep, Harry slipped quietly out of bed and walked over to the window. He loved looking at the Hogwarts ground; it made him forget his worries and feel free. Harry perched himself on the window sill savouring the view. Vaguely he wondered what everybody else's robes would say, what would somebody perfect like Ginny feel vulnerable about. She was beautiful, she was kind, she was funny and she cared even about a Freak like me Harry added to himself.

He didn't know when he drifted off but he must have at some point because he was woken with somebody calling his name. It was Ron. Looking towards his bed his heart stopped. There lying innocently on his scarlet covers was his midnight black robes with the word _ABUSED _burnt in a fiery red on the back. Harry glanced at Ron, who was conveniently standing with his back against the wall so Harry couldn't see what his read.

"Come on mate, it's not that bad. If you put them on know we'll leave before Seamus, Dean and Neville even wake up." Ron reasoned but then Neville groaned, Harry leaped onto his bed covering his robes.

"Whoa. You're a bit lively." he looked to the end of his bed, his robes read _DISAPPOINTMENT _his face flushed and he quickly grabbed his robes and scrunched them up under his pillow. "So, big day today, should be interesting." he grinned his voice a little higher than usual.

"Yeah." Ron agreed his back still up against the wall, Harry however remained flat on the bed terrified to move in case Neville saw.

"You okay Harry?" Neville asked concerned, Harry gave an incomprehensible muffled reply.

Soon Neville, Seamus and Dean had dressed and left all thoroughly depressed about the day ahead. Harry was still collapsed on the bed, refusing to move.

"Harry, please, you'll have to move sometime today." Ron pleaded.

"No I wont." Harry grumbled stubbornly.

"But what about lessons?"

"What about them?"

"They, well, Hermione," Ron said weakly.

"I don't want to. I don't see you showing off your fun little message." Harry growled.

"Fine, mine says least loved. Now please can we go?" Ron looked into the almond shaped, emerald eyes and saw fear, but also he looked curious.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Probably because I've always felt like that, I don't know." Ron ran a hand through his vivid red hair and shrugged. Harry nodded; he thought he could understand Ron's insecurity.

"I'm still not moving." he mumbled.

"If that's what you want, I'll be back in a minute." Harry sighed as Ron left the room. _Would he ever be able to face up to his robes?_

"Harry." as Ginny's brisk voice cut through his thoughts, Harry moaned. "Get up, get dressed and I'll meet you in the common room in five minutes." she ordered and Harry sighed, _Why did he always do what Ginny says?_

"No." he tried half heartedly.

"Harry." she said warningly.

"Okay, okay." Harry got up hastily and went into the bathroom.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry walked into the Great Hall sandwiched between Ginny and Ron so he couldn't flee as soon as he entered. All eyes flickered towards him, all wondering the same question: _What would the Boy-Who-Lived feel insecure about?_ Harry ducked his head, trying to ignore the stares and whispers. As soon as he turned towards the Gryffindor table he heard gasps from behind more whispers followed, like a constant swarm of bees.

"Ignore them." Hermione was repeating her chant over and over again, all the other years he had listened but this year it was much more difficult. Harry picked at his breakfast, whispers had turned to mutters until.

"Oh Merlin! Look at Potter's robes!" Malfoys drawl carried loudly through the whispers. "What a sorry excuse of a hero he is. Why don't you run to your Mummy and Daddy? Huh? Oh yes, they're dead." he spat. Harry threw himself at Draco but Ron grabbed him. Harry flinched away, suddenly terrified. He could hear the distant shouts of his Aunt and Uncle, the bullying voice of his cousin. Petrified, Harry ran out of the Great Hall.

Finding the nearest bathroom Harry locked himself in a cubical. _How stupid could he be letting Ginny convince him to wear the stupid robes? Why did it have to be him? Because you are worthless, you are a Freak! _The voice in the back of his head reminded him. _You deserve to be punished!_

Harry sank to the ground, head in his hand, emotions engulfing him. He felt so much pain, so much sorrow, so much despair. _Why did Sirius have to find out? Why couldn't he just leave him be? It is not his fault, it is yours, all your fault, everything is your fault. _Harry banged his fist against the side of the cubicle, wishing the voice would stop, wishing everything would just go away.

"Harry?" Fred's tentative voice was calling him softly from the other side of the door. _The other side of the door. The Door. The wall that separated him from the rest of the world, the wall that kept him isolated. Like he should be. _The voice added slyly.

"Harry, come on, talk to us." George added to Fred's pleading now, together they begged him to come out. Harry felt more despair wash over him. Then he saw no more.

**A/N- Could I get the reviews up to forty, I can't promise an update I've only written two sentences of the next chapter, but I will as soon as I can after I get them! Please? Remember to include name of your story, and summary!**

**Knowing the Champions by harrypotterobsessed33. This is a really good story, it's when Hogwarts read the Harry Potter books. I have read it and think it is really amazing, I am currently reading only two characters read the books (the other is by Peace Love and Harry Potter, her twin). It is very funny and always manages to get a smile on my face. I am anxiously waiting for an update *wink wink*. Read It!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Black Stars, by Voldemort13- This an amazing story, I beta for it and can't wait for the next chapter. It is about Sirius and the Marauders when they are in school, however it is not your typical Marauder in school story, it is much better. Sirius is abused at home, but that is not all the story is about, it has a lot more depth and is a really enjoyable read. It is truly wonderful.**

**The Tale of the Deer, by MEEEE! (LunaBeth203)- It's by me so I can't comment as that would be biased. It is another one of those James/Lily seventh year stories, but please give it a chance I'm working really hard on it really want to get reviews for it. Please?**

**A thank you to-**

**LinkinPark- Thank you! I hope by that you mean you like it.**

**? (The person who said they don't normally review)- I'm glad you took the time to review this, you should review more the authors really do enjoy getting reviews *wink wink* Thank you!**

**NeverLetTheDreamsFall- Hehe! I hope you enjoy chapter six! Thanks for the review! I am sure Harry appreciates you beating up Malfoy for him! Thank you again for both reviews!**

"HARRY!" Fred and George yelled as they heard a soft thump from inside the cubicle.

"I think we should go in." George said solemnly.

"Alohamora." Fred hissed under is breath and the door swung open to reveal Harry keeled over on the tiled bathroom floor. "Go get a teacher." he muttered.

Soon Harry was in the hospital wing, each thin hospital beds decorated with pristine white sheets. Harry was tucked into a back corner, away from the bustle of the main entrance.

"Will he be all right?" Sirius was sitting next to Harry, smoothing the jet black hair- which was matted with sweat- away from his emerald eyes.

"Give him time, but I recommend taking him to St. Mungos for a full scan. You may have missed things in the holidays, certainly I would have his brain checked out to see if anything is obstructing his learning skills." Madame Pomfrey looked sympathetically at Sirius, earlier that day she had been informed of his innocence and she took the explanation gladly. Sirius gulped and nodded.

"When will he go?" Fred asked in a small voice.

"As soon as possible." Madame Pomfrey replied.

"Fred, George, I want you and Ginny to go with him. I wont be able to and I have a feeling that Harry doesn't like Ron and Hermione seeing him like this. After all he acts as the leader of their trio, and being weak in front of both of them is something, I believe, he hates."

"Mr. Black, you have matured since you were at school, yet, vaguely, I remember you saying you would be a child forever." Madame Pomfrey chuckled, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Grave times Poppy." Sirius said solemnly.

"And who gave you permission to call me Poppy?" Madame Pomfrey gave them one last smile before disappearing to tend to a students ear infection.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry awoke to a faint buzz of hushed murmurs, his head spun painfully. Groaning, Harry peered through his heavy lids.

"Sirius?" he questioned, his voice weak.

"Yes pup?" inwardly Sirius gave a sigh of relief, Harry had woken up.

"What's happening?" Harry seemed scared; Sirius' heart leapt.

"You're going to St. Mungos pup. I can't go but Fred, George, Ginny and anybody else you want will go." Sirius spoke softly.

"Why?" panic rose in Harry's throat; why did he have to go to St. Mungos. Had he done something wrong?

"The Healers just want to run a few scans, like the ones that happened in the summer and a couple of test. Nothing to worry about." Sirius comforted.

"Can just Fred, George and Ginny go?" Harry gingerly placed his glasses back on his face.

"Yeah, that's fine pup. Now do you want to go get packed, I'll come as Snuffles." Sirius flashed Harry a swift grin before changing into his animagus form, a large black dog.

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully before running his fingers through Sirius's matted fur. Snuffles just rubbed his head against Harry's shaking hand.

HPHPHPHPHP

"Oi, Potter, do you like my robes?" Malfoy was leaning casually against the wall, gesturing to his untucked shirt and his half done up tie and his non existent robes. Harry just ignored him as Snuffles gave a low menacing growl yet continued walking with his head held high. Proud of his godson.

When Harry got to Gryffindor Common Room the room fell silent, everyone turned to face him, before continuing there conversations, a lot louder than before. Glancing around the room Harry saw many fiery words burn. DISSAPOINTMENT burnt on the back of Neville's robes, ANOREXIC on Lavender's, FAKE on the back of Romilda Vane's and many more.

Fred, George and Ginny sidled silently up to Harry, Ron and Hermione had obviously been told to stay sitting.

"So, want company?" Ginny smiled, her beautiful red hair not quite managing to cover INVISIBLE which was burnt into her back.

"Please." Harry grinned back.

HPHPHPHPHP

"Twins!" Ginny exclaimed as the twins helped Harry throw as many pair of socks into his overnight rucksack as they could.

"Sister!" they stood straight springing into a military salute.

"Show Harry your robes, I can see you hiding them." both boys blanched, but slowly they turned in unison to show Harry their fierce words. On George's robes was burnt the word JEALOUS and on Fred's was AUTOPHOBIA. Harry looked questioningly at Fred, clueless to what his robes meant.

"It's a phobia, the fear of being alone." Fred sighed, his face tinged pink and suddenly very interested in a lone sock. Harry just nodded; he understood Fred and George were inseparable one of them being alone even scared him.

HPHPHPHPHP

"Ready?" Harry, the twins and Ginny were standing near the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. Together they nodded, and one by one they stepped into the emerald flames, shouting "St. Mungos!" as they went.

**Can I get 50 reviews PLEASE? Pretty please? You guys are awesome for the reviews I've had so far, every time I write I have my review page up and read them when I get stuck. In your review include your story name and a name for a Healer, I will try and include some. I can't promise I will include all but defiantly some. THANK YOU FOR READING! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8SnowyClara- haha! I can never be bothered to log in. BUT I STILL KNOW YOU (maybe it helps you still used your username?) Somebody already has, check out the other reviews! But I am glad you wish to protect Harry, that's very kind of you. Thank you!

NeverLetTheDreamsFall- Yes I know it's sad and yes I know. Thanks for the review!

In my stories I am trying to start giving songs for each chapter- something to put in the background while you're reading.

This is the one for the story so far-

Submitted by .com/watch?v=jFg_8u87zT0&ob=av2n

submitted by harrypotterobssesed33 .com/watch?v=MX5OqyBYKh4

submitted by madeyespetchicken .com/watch?v=3G5T9bIdYlE

submitted by Me .com/watch?v=SGPWIzs3BF8

If you have any ideas please tell me. Thank you Moo, Lulu and !

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Mr Potter?" a Healer was standing in wait by the fireplace.

"Yes?"

"Follow me please." Harry glanced at Ginny, Fred, and George, and the twins both gave him a small nod. Together they followed the walked up three flights of stairs to the fourth floor and passed the sign which said SPELL DAMAGE. Through a long corridor of different wards until the reached a door which said PRIVATE WARDS FOR OTHER PATIENTS. Harry felt alarmed when he saw this sign but with the presence of his friends surrounding him he took a deep breath and continued. The Healer, whose name tag said Maddy, continued to the end of the corridor and stopped at a door with an empty bronze plaque. At the flick of her wand the plaque wrote in small, clear writing, HARRY POTTER.

"This will be your room while you are here. If you need a Healer at any point in the day just call Hannah; she is a house elf which works here." Maddy gave the three students a warm smile."How long will I be here?" Harry asked anxiously, the way she talked about it made him think he'd be here for much longer that a night.

"Oh don't worry, only a couple of days at most." Maddy pushed open the door.

"Well I best be going, a Healer will be coming soon to see you." Maddy gave one last, cheery smile before walking back down the tentatively pushed the door open to reveal a plain room with four beds, one for each of them. The thought that they had know the twins and Ginny would be staying calmed Harry down slightly.

"Wicked room, so what do we do just wait?" Fred asked, shrugging off his jacket – they had been allowed to wear Muggle clothes – and throwing it onto the middle bed. There was a silence as the four poked around the room, peeking into every nook and cranny.

"So, who wants to play exploding snap?" George suggested and soon enough all four teenagers were sitting on George's bed, worries forgotten, lost in a game of exploding snap.

A soft knock came from the doorway; Ginny jumped up to answer it.

"Hello, my name is Jason. I am here to see Harry Potter." Harry's head snapped up at the mention of his name. Jason was a young Healer. He had short chocolatey brown hair and deep brown eyes. He had the warm aura of a person who made you feel safe.

"Hello." Harry said politely.

"Hi Harry. Right, if your friends can just stay here we will go to my office and just get to know each other. Does that sound good?" Jason questioned.

"Um," Harry looked hesitantly back at his friends and they just nodded encouragingly, "Yeah OK."

Jason's office wasn't far away, just at the other end of the corridor. He held the door open for Harry, who murmured a small thank you, then shut the door behind them.

"OK, Harry I just want to go over some small details with you, is that alright?" Jason asked while pulling out a pen and paper.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry twisted his hands together nervously. Jason, sensing Harry's nerves, smiled at him calmly.

"Nothing to worry about Harry." He said cheerfully. "First off, what is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"And your age?"

"Fifteen."

"Birthday?"

"The thirty first of July."

"OK thank you Harry, they were just basic details. What I want you to know is that I am Jason, and from now on I will be your personal Healer so that means whenever you come here, to St. Mungos, for whatever reason you will see me. Unless of course you have been badly injured and need a specialist Healer. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes." Harry replied, glad that he would only need to see one person.

"First thing we are going to do today is a quick memory game. All you need to do is memorize each of the objects I place on my desk. I will give you twenty seconds to memorize ten items and after the twenty seconds are up I will cover the items, and you just have to name them. Understand?" Jason explained.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry replied carefully. Jason nodded and brought ten items from underneath his desk. A roll of spell-o tape, a wand, a ping pong ball, a pen, a pair of glasses, a broken cup, a butter knife, a book, a cracked plate, and a Quidditch magazine. After twenty seconds he covered all of the items up with a cloth.

"OK then Harry, tell me what you remember. It does not matter if you don't get them all, just do your best.""Um, I know there was a broken cup, a cracked plate, a wand, a knife, a Quidditch magazine, and...um, a book? Sorry I can't remember any more." Harry looked down, ashamed.

"That's fine Harry. Honestly don't worry, you did well." Jason grinned encouragingly and Harry looked up, giving a small smile at the praise.

"Right, Harry, I am just going to go and give these notes in. I will take you back to your room, but I will get you in a minute and you will have to come with me and have a scan. Don't worry it doesn't hurt, all you have to do is lie there and it will be over in a flash." Harry gave a nervous nod and together they stood up and walked back to Harry's ward.

"See you in about ten minutes then Harry." Jason gave one last grin and a cheery wave to the Weasleys before setting off back down the corridor.

"He seems nice." Ginny smiled.

"Merlin Gin, you're starting to sound like mum." Fred groaned teasingly.

"No, it's worse -" George started, but Harry interrupted.

"She's starting to sound like Hermione." Ginny stuck her tongue out playfully, and crossed her arms, pretending to sulk. Fred ignored her.

"So Harry, what did he say?" he asked and Harry filled them in on all the details and everything he had done with Jason. The ten minutes flew by and soon enough Jason was, once again, standing at Harry's door.

"Ready Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded and stood. Harry followed Jason out of the room and to the scanning room.

"All right Harry, I want you to just lie on this table as still as you can please." Jason instructed. Harry slid up onto the metal table, flinched at the coldness, and lay down.

"This shouldn't take long Harry, don't worry." Harry gave another small, involuntary nod. Jason gave a small grin and the scan began. Less than two minutes later the scan was over and Harry was free to go back to his room. Harry walked back alone, wondering what the outcome of the scan would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Readers!

Hi, I am sorry this is not a chapter, BUUUUUT it is an authors note I would quite like you to read.

I have been getting really nice reviews from , one of my readers. So I decided to check out her stories, and this story called "There Is Only Power, & Those Too Weak To Seek It" is absolutely amazing, and I recommend it to anybody who enjoys fanfiction. Here is a link (take out the spaces) :

http:/ www. /s/ 7320898/1/ There_is_Only_Power_Those_Too_Weak_To_Seek_It

Also I would like to thank Peace Love and Harry Potter for her amazing beta-ing so far, to have a look at her original stories go to this link (without spaces) –

http:/ www. Wattpad. Com/ user/ RinaBear

And here twin is also on there -

http:/ www. / user/ LuluBoo

Also I would like to thank – YOU! You are the best readers and reviews anywhere and I love you! Thank you for getting the reviews up to 50, although it is not the numbers that count, it is what is in the review, Thank You!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – A big thank you to my beta Rina ;)

Harry wasn't sure he was able to face the results of the scan. He sat in his room taking deep breathes as Fred, George and Ginny tried to soothe him. Suddenly Maddy appeared in the doorway. Harry looked up expectantly.

"You have guests, Mr. Potter," she announced.

"Okay, thanks. Who is it?" Harry asked, chewing his lip in the hope it wasn't anybody important.

"A Miss Hermione Granger and a Mr. Ronald Weasley," Maddy said kindly.

"Oh, good. Can you please send them in?" Harry questioned.

"Of course. You are allowed in now," Maddy informed two people waiting outside the door.

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted in a cheerful voice. Harry tried not to scowl, why did these two see so unnatural around him – was it because they too thought him to be fragile, an object which might break by their mere touch? Was it because they could no longer look up to him? Was it because they saw who he really was? A freak, a burden.

"Hullo," Harry replied, his voice dull.

"Oh, Harry, we've been so worried about you!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked as if she was about to fling herself onto him, but decided not to.

"I'm fine." Harry retorted.

"You should have told us earlier mate," Ron began but Harry had had enough.

"Told you earlier?" he spat. "Why Ron? So you could stare at me? So you could finally see me for the freak I really am?"

"Harry, don't say-" Hermione began, but Ron cut her off,

"No, so we could help you!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Well a damn lot of help you've been!" Harry yelled. "While I've been stuck on my own all summer with no news and you have no idea what other rubbish, you have been sitting cozy! But ohh if I told you you could have helped? Well I'm _sorry_! Yet again it is all my fault!"

"No, Harry we didn't mean it like-" Hermione tried to intervene.

"Didn't mean it like that? Well that's what it sounded like to me."

"Harry, mate, calm-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Harry shouted, launching himself at Ron. Fred and George, who had been trying to let the trio work this out themselves grabbed Harry. This made him thrash more violently, panic feeding his anger.

"Ginny, get Jason," Fred gasped. Ginny nodded silently and fled down the corridor. Moments later she returned with a hurried looking Jason at her side.

"Harry, it's okay, nobody here means you harm. You are safe. I am your Healer remember? Jason? Yes, that's it Harry." Jason stood to the side of Harry, his arms steadily wrapping firmly around his body, offering a comforting pair of strong arms. Ron just stood there looking shocked that his best friend had tried to attack him – and a little bit frightened.

Harry's body fell stiff as Jason sent calming magic into him, sitting him on the foot of the bed.

"Feeling better?" he asked kindly. Harry looked straight ahead of him, his eyes glassy.

"Can they leave please?" Harry's tone was soft, stiff and scared.

"Of course Harry," Jason said calmly, gesturing for Ron and Hermione to leave – they quickly complied. Jason pretended not to notice the deep sigh and the sudden relax in Harry's muscles after they left – nor the few tears sparkling in his eyes. "Do you want come to my office Harry?" Harry gave a small nod, allowing himself to be lead to him healers office.

"I'm sorry," Harry blurted out once the door had been firmly shut.

"Why?" Jason watch Harry as he sifted uncomfortably.

"Because I was rude and I shouldn't have shouted," he mumbled.

"Why did you shout?"

"I was angry." Harry felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he admitted it. He wasn't just angry at Ron and Hermione – he was furious.

"And why were you angry Harry?" Jason questioned softly, peering into the thin, haunted face.

"Because they are scared of me...and they see me for the freak I really am," Harry confessed, although no shame came with his last few words. Jason's stomach contorted in anger – who would have told a child that he was a freak? Who would have burnt it into him? What sort of people were these animals? But he masked his face into one of calm comfort.

"You, Harry, are no freak nor are you a burden. I know it shall be hard but you must remember that. Hermione and Ron do not believe that, the other Weasley's do not believe that and I most certainly do not believe that. You too must not believe it. Hermione and Ron are your best friend, Harry. They have stuck with you through thick and thin – you were meant to be there for each other and you are. Harry you must understand this is so much for them to comprehend at the moment. They have been thrown into a situation they don't understand. They do not know the extent of your abuse-"

"I wasn't abused." Harry stated flatly.

"Harry, you must learn to accept what happened to you. It wasn't your fault, but pushing your friends out of your life wont help. They don't know how to handle this, they don't know how you feel, I don't even know how you feel and even though you might see this as a reason to push everyone away, it isn't. Being alone isn't nice, Harry, you don't need to protect yourself any more. Everyone around you wants to help you, nobody will use anything you say or do against you. Can you trust me on that?"

Harry's emerald orbs calculated, wondering what to do, whether he should trust this man.

"Okay," he finally murmured.

"Thank you, Harry. Now do you want to know the results of your tests?"

"Yeah," Harry, almost inconspicuously to the untrained eye, leaned forward.

"First we will go over the memory test, the one with the objects. Your recall was a little below average, but because of your experiences and the stress you have been under –which is an awful lot for a fifteen year old boy– that is to be expected. What struck me most however, is the objects you remembered: broken cup, the cracked plate, the wand, the butter knife, the Quidditch magazine and the book. I have a small theory for these choices but I have no factual evidence or former theories that give it any base of truth. Can you guess my theory Harry?"

"No..." Harry looked thoroughly bewildered at this point.

"My theory is that the objects you chose meant something to you. You linked them to experiences unconsciously. A broken cup and cracked plate, may be a reason you have been punished in the past. The wand, your first link to the wizarding world, the first place you ever felt accepted. The knife, an object you could feel threatened by. The Quidditch magazine and book, links to things you love, Quidditch and Hogwarts." Silently Jason added, Ron and Hermione, but he knew not to bring that subject up right now.

"Oh, well right then, congratulations?" Harry's tone was questioning, as if he were confused on what to say next.

"Yes, well, onto the next test," Jason supplied, breaking the awkward silence between them. Harry shifted nervously in his seat. This was what had been worried about. "It showed an extensive list of injuries that you have sustained over your lifetime, all of which I am sure you were aware of at the time and also it showed this," Jason pulled out two scans, both of which looked like Harry's brain. "This shows a clouded area, that is signals which we have set our scanners to make when there is a worrying area in the brain," Harry looked horrified.

"You mean I'm brain damaged?" He whispered in shock.

"No, nothing as serious as that, it just was showing us you will need extra tutoring to help keep up in lessons and to go over work because that part of your brain was traumatized while you were a child. Would you except that Harry?"

"Yeah. So long as Malfoy doesn't know."

**A/N- Yes I know it has taken me months to update and all I have done is a measly chapter, but I have just had absolutely no inspiration to help me write, I just didn't know what to do. I am so sorry! I cannot promise regular updates but reviews and ideas do help because it was looking over all your reviews and comments which made me actually get writing another chapter. I know I don't particularly deserve it but comments, reviews and ideas would be highly appreciated. Thank you for sticking with me**


End file.
